<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Motorbike by flyingwargle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890993">The Motorbike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingwargle/pseuds/flyingwargle'>flyingwargle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Gen, Oneshot, at least it's better than just bike, conan/kid dynamics are always a blast, haibara/agasa dynamics were fun to write, i prefer how motorbike sounds than motorcycle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingwargle/pseuds/flyingwargle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conan finds a motorbike in Agasa's garage. It's the exact same one that Kaitou Kid uses in his heist. Coincidence?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DCMK Fanfiction Discord Server Recommendations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Motorbike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>minor spoilers for magic kaito manga chapter 34, in which Kaito is revealed to have a motorbike! (or pretend that it's the bike from the Magic Kaito 1412 opening)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First, there is silence, aside from the constant hum of electricity that powers the appliances within the building. Then, an engine switches on, its grumble gradually increasing in volume. It’s followed by a triumphant chortle before turning into an astonished cry. An explosion follows, rocking the residence and taking out a chunk of the wall. The cement slab lands a short distance away, crumpling the freshly cut grass in its landing.</p>
<p>A hollow chuckle echoes throughout the laboratory. “I messed up.”</p>
<p>Conan twists around from his seat on the couch. Agasa is covered in soot, cloth turning gray when he uses them to wipe his glasses clean. He stands beside a hunk of metal, connected together with bolts and wires. The glass panel is cracked and smoke curls from within the intricate mess. “What were you even trying to do?” Conan asks.</p>
<p>“It was an experiment for a new invention! I may have used too much power this time.” Agasa runs a dusted hand through his hair and sighs. “Can you help me clean up, Shinichi?”</p>
<p>“You’re lucky that Haibara is out right now. She’s going to murder you for breaking the wall.” <em>Again</em>, Conan adds to himself, <em>for the third time this month.</em> The professor rarely tackles large, motor-powered inventions, and finds more success in small gadgets and trinkets. Perhaps his tendency to overestimate power explains why.</p>
<p>Agasa dismantles the contraception while Conan grabs to broom to sweep rubble off the floor. Fortunately, the section of the wall that was blasted off had nothing on it, as Haibara learned her lesson a month into her stay with him and designated that spot for his indoor experiments. The professor laments his situation under his breath while Conan ties up a full garbage bag and reaches for another, only to reach the end of the roll. “Do you have any more garbage bags?”</p>
<p>“There should be some in the garage,” Agasa calls out.</p>
<p>Conan exchanges his slippers for shoes, and marches across the lawn. His childhood home next door looms over him, obscured behind the trees that surround the garage. He switches the light on, momentarily blinded by the bright yellow Beetle parked amidst toolboxes, various equipment and parts, and forgotten boxes covered in dust.</p>
<p>A thin trail is carved throughout the chaos, which he navigates along, and finds a shelf that contains household products. He carries a stool over to search the shelves, locating rolls of garbage bags piled in a box. As he’s about to jump down, he notices a black cloth stretched along a hidden object, hidden in the Beetle’s shadow. He squeezes by to peer underneath it.</p>
<p>A black motorbike greets him. It appears new, since there isn’t any dust on it, and the leather looks untouched. Conan puts the roll on top of the car to throw the cloth aside, assessing it for damage. All he notices is that the license plate is missing.</p>
<p><em>Whose bike is this? It can’t be the professor’s…would it be Subaru-san’s</em>? He can imagine the FBI agent on a bike but doesn’t believe it. <em>Unless it was from the professor’s high school days…but I would’ve seen it before.</em> With a shrug, Conan positions the cloth over the vehicle again, takes the roll, and heads out.</p>
<p>Aside from the hole in the wall and chunk of concrete on the lawn, everything looks normal. Agasa is at the counter, phone to his ear, most likely speaking to his friend from the rubbish removal company or friend from the repair company. Conan replaces the garbage bags in the meantime, seizing the opportunity once the professor puts his phone down. “Hey, Professor, whose motorbike is in the garage?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Whose what?”</p>
<p>“Motorbike,” Conan repeats. “It’s black and missing a license plate. Is it yours?”</p>
<p>Agasa shakes his head and waves his hands frantically. “Oh, no! No, it’s not mine! It’s, uh…oh! Subaru-san recently bought it and asked me to keep it here for him! He said that there isn’t any room in the garage for both the bike and his car, and I have room here, so-!”</p>
<p>“Oh, really…?” Conan regards him with an unimpressed stare. He returns to the couch and opens his book. “I’ll just ask him later.”</p>
<p>Just as he’s about to resume reading, a familiar voice cuts Agasa off. “Dare I ask what happened here?” Subaru steps in through the hole, hands occupied with a pot. He removes his shoes before joining the duo on the other side of the room. “It’s nice to see you again, Conan-kun. I hope you’ll stay for dinner and give my beef stew a taste.”</p>
<p>“Sure! Maybe you can give me a ride home on your new motorbike,” Conan chirps.</p>
<p>Agasa sighs in defeat while Subaru looks at both him and the child. He puts his pot onto the counter and removes his oven mitts. “I would, if that bike were mine. I believe an older gentleman brought it over last week for it to be repaired, correct?”</p>
<p>“Older gentleman?” Conan repeats. “Did he say that the bike was his?”</p>
<p>“I saw it from a distance, so I can’t be certain. What about it?”</p>
<p>“The professor lied and said the bike was yours, so I wanted to double check.” He points at Agasa, who laughs nervously. “I thought it was too small for you, anyway.”</p>
<p>Subaru nods. “Indeed. It seems to fit a high school student better than a grown adult. That gentleman comes often, doesn’t he? I’ve seen him a few times in the area, always with the professor.”</p>
<p>“He’s my barkeeper friend,” Agasa explains. “I help him fix his gadgets and all sorts of other things, and he helps me by finding materials that I need for my inventions.”</p>
<p>“That bike probably doesn’t belong to him but someone else,” Conan points out. “You mentioned this friend borrowed your Beetle once. Doesn’t that mean he prefers to drive instead of using a bike?”</p>
<p>“It might belong to a friend of his.” Agasa rubs the back of his head thoughtfully. “I don’t ask him questions, and he doesn’t ask me either. That’s the kind of relationship we have.”</p>
<p>“<em>Professor!” </em>The trio jumps at Haibara’s scandalized exclamation. The door slams shut and the young girl stalks toward them with fire in her eyes. “This is the <em>third time</em> this <em>month</em>. You said-“</p>
<p>“Now, now, Ai-kun-“</p>
<p>“Don’t <em>now, now</em> me! Do you have any idea how much all these repairs cost? You haven’t sold a single thing this month, so how do you expect to pay for this?”</p>
<p>Conan and Subaru watch in amusement as Haibara continues to berate him. Subaru begins to approach them to mediate, whereas Conan wraps his finger around his chin. The bike appears fixed, so perhaps he could catch a glimpse of this barkeeper friend at some point. Although he’s known the professor for the majority of his life, he isn’t as involved in his personal affairs, unlike how the professor is in Conan's.</p>
<p>The opportunity arises a few days later, when Conan and Haibara walk toward the laboratory in time to notice Agasa wheeling the bike onto the road. “Professor!” Conan calls out, rushing toward him. “Is your friend coming to pick it up?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Shinichi! I’m about to bring it over to drop it off,” Agasa explains. “He lives nearby, so I was going to walk. Do you want to come with me?”</p>
<p>“Of course he does. He’s been pestering me about it all week.” Haibara’s exasperated tone makes Conan roll his eyes. Her sharp tone catches him off-guard. “Why are you so interested? This isn’t the first time that the professor mentioned his friend.”</p>
<p>“No particular reason. I just have a feeling about it, that’s all.” He drops his innocent smile after she turns away and heads into the laboratory. Perhaps it’s his detective intuition or common sense fueling this, but no matter what it is, he’s determined to follow it through until he’s satisfied.</p>
<p>The duo drops off their backpacks and follow Agasa out of the residential area and down the sidewalk, bike in tow. They stay behind him, hidden in his shadow. “Why’re you coming with us?” Conan mutters to Haibara under his breath.</p>
<p>“I need to buy groceries. If I’m not careful, the professor will use our entire budget on frivolous items.”</p>
<p>“There’s a supermarket close to where we’re headed,” Agasa says over his shoulder. “They have a lot of sales, so if we have money left over, we should start stocking up on snacks for the next time the kids come over to play.”</p>
<p>Haibara nods in agreement. “Indeed. I’ll lock them up somewhere, so you won’t have access to them.”</p>
<p>“Ai-kun…!”</p>
<p>Conan hides his amused expression when the professor turns to him for help. “Don’t rope me into this. I have snacks waiting for me at the agency, <em>and</em> dinner.”</p>
<p>There is no clear division between the wards, with only signs being the indicators that they’ve left Beika and entered Ekoda. Conan traveled to Ekoda for business a few times, although most attractions and events that he attends with Ran or the Detective Boys are usually spread between Beika and Haido. For whatever reason, Ekoda has the highest number of Kaitou Kid heists compared to the other two, though the number of attractions is the smallest of the three. Perhaps those exhibitions had an easier time acquiring jewels.</p>
<p>The streets become crowded as rush hour approaches. Agasa begins to traverse down side streets and alleyways, mindful not to scratch the bike against the narrowed walls, the children squeezing by with relative ease. After half an hour, the professor leads them onto a quieter street that had fewer cars, the commotion muted at a distance. Conan lets out a breath and examines the area.</p>
<p>The block across from them holds multiple buildings. A shadowed staircase has a sign in front of it, announcing its presence as a billiards bar. Its neighboring establishments appear closed, though one shop worker places a sign on the sidewalk to indicate that their <em>izakaya </em>is open. Windows on the second floor reflect the clouded sky, so Conan is unable to look inside. He’s seen more impressive bars, but at least this place doesn’t look too suspicious.</p>
<p>They cross the street and stop at the foot of the staircase. A lone light illuminates the cement steps leading to the bar, which Conan climbs until he’s faced with a closed door. A sign in the window proclaims that they’re open, and he rejoins Haibara, who is inspecting the bike. Agasa stepped aside, chuckling to whoever he spoke with.</p>
<p>He hangs up as soon as Conan hears a door open and close overhead, followed by feet galloping down the stairs. A man stumbles to a halt in front of them, and although he’s hidden in the shadows, Conan can distinguish his graying features, glasses, and weathered eyes. Agasa greets him warmly. “I brought the bike for you, Kounosuke-kun!”</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming all this way, Agasa-san. I would’ve come by earlier, but my work made me unavailable to do so,” the older man says apologetically. Conan blinks when their eyes meet, and he leans down in his direction. “It looks like you’ve brought children with you.”</p>
<p>“Ah…this one really wanted to meet you,” Agasa says quickly. “He’s a very curious little boy. And you know Ai-kun – she came along to buy groceries later.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, mister!” Conan chirps.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, as well,” the man replies. “You and the young lady are too young for billiards, so I hope that you’ll be able to visit my humble bar when you’re older.”</p>
<p>“Sure!”</p>
<p>“I’ll walk this to the back. Thank you again, Agasa-san,” his friend says as he grabs hold of the bike and nods at Agasa over his shoulder. “I’ll return the favor next time.”</p>
<p>Conan watches him disappear around the block. Agasa adjusts his lab coat and looks down at the pair, asking, “Should we start grocery shopping now? The supermarket I mentioned earlier is on the next block.”</p>
<p>“You must come by often,” Conan comments, recalling the professor’s surety through the intricate pathways and familiarity. “Just like how your friend also visits you often.”</p>
<p>“Well…sometimes, when one of us is too busy working, we’d drop by to visit one another! That’s why I know the area!”</p>
<p>“It sounds like you have more free time than he does,” Haibara mutters. “Even though an inventor who isn’t famous and doesn’t make a lot of money should be using that time to do exactly that.”</p>
<p>“Ai-kun…!”</p>
<p>Conan shakes his head in amusement as Haibara begins to walk down the street, Agasa following in defeat. A presence approaches from behind, and Conan turns around. He sees a teenager pass by, bowed head obscuring their face, dressed in a male dark-colored <em>gakuran</em>, with a bright-colored backpack over one shoulder. He disappears up the stairs before Conan could blink.</p>
<p><em>Probably a part-timer.</em> At the professor’s prompt, he turns and hurries after the pair.</p><hr/>
<p>A skateboard can barely keep up with a motorbike, but it’s enough to keep it in view, especially when the driver wears an illuminous white suit and cape that ripples in the wind.</p>
<p>Conan is backed by the MPD’s motorbike squad, along with a squadron of patrol cars, both of which creating a cacophony of sirens and roaring engines. Civilians stop their cars to the side as shouts over speakers command them to get out of the way. Passengers twist around in their seats to watch the case, and plenty of spectators have their phones out to record snippets of the pursuit. This is the first time that Kaitou Kid escaped via motorbike, after all. It appears that the decision was motivated by the elite helicopter squad that patrolled the museum. <em>Or maybe it’s because he got it back from a certain someone…</em></p>
<p>He wonders how Hakuba Saguru knew about this since he was the one who called for the motorbike squad. Regardless, it was futile, because Kaitou Kid disguised himself as a squad member and rigged all the bikes to render them useless once their engines are turned on, including Hakuba’s. Kid must’ve anticipated it somehow.</p>
<p>The entertainment district meets them at the end of the highway, illuminated by large billboards, neon signs, and lights. Kid turns a corner and disappears into the darkness, surprised screams following his path. Conan grits his teeth as he jumps onto the sidewalk, weaving through the crowd, and veers into the closest alleyway, zooming toward the other end.</p>
<p>It connects to the street on the other end of the block. The road is quiet, lit up by streetlights, with several establishments open. Few people walk by, turning to blink at his sudden appearance. Conan scans the area for the raven-colored motorbike, unsurprised by its disappearance. As he’s about to reach for his phone, he hears a lighter catch, and notices a young man leaning against the wall a few feet away.</p>
<p>He’s wearing his helmet, a dark leather jacket, pants, and boots. A cigarette is caught between his gloved fingers, and he’s about to raise it to his mouth when he spots Conan’s gaze. “What’s up, kid?”</p>
<p>“Have you seen anyone on a motorbike?” Conan asked. “Dressed in white with a top hat and cape?”</p>
<p>“Can’t say that I have. I’ve been riding all night and haven’t seen anyone dressed so outlandishly.” The young man shrugs. “Why do I get the feeling that I heard that description before?”</p>
<p>“It’s Kaitou Kid! Did you know that there was a heist tonight?”</p>
<p>He nods. “I heard. Was it around here?”</p>
<p>“It was at the Suzuki Museum across the highway!” Conan points to it in the distance. “Kid’s target was this huge jewel from Africa. I heard Senior Advisor Suzuki Jirokichi hired a bunch of helicopters so Kid wouldn’t be able to fly away!”</p>
<p>“Oh…?” There’s faint amusement in the young man’s drawl. “How did he get away this time?”</p>
<p>“By motorbike! There were a lot of patrol cars chasing after him, but he managed to get away. In fact…” Conan drops the childish lilt as a smirk creeps onto his face. “He escaped down this alleyway that you’re standing in now.”</p>
<p>The young man chuckles, expression hidden behind the helmet. “I’ve been here for a while to smoke and I didn’t see Kid anywhere. He’s an expert at disguises, so he could’ve easily changed his outfit for someone else. Plus, it’s dark around here. He could’ve hidden in the shadows.”</p>
<p>“Drop the act. That sorry excuse of a cigarette is a piece of paper rolled up to look like one. I can tell by the way it bends between your fingers – it looks much more fragile than a regular cigarette.” Conan slips his hands in his pockets. “The jacket you’re wearing is part of your disguise. You may have gotten rid of the MPD’s emblem, but it looks exactly the same.”</p>
<p>“Please. There’re plenty of black leather jackets on the market-“</p>
<p>“Your right pocket has a bulge. You were in a rush to get out and stuffed the jewel wherever you could access easily, and since I chased you right up to this point, you didn’t have time to put it somewhere else. Also, the bike you have is the same exact one you used to escape. I doubt you have multiple bikes hidden, just for the sake of tonight’s heist.” He pitches his tone low to hide his uncertainty. The darkness impedes his observations, but the thief doesn't need to know that.</p>
<p>Conan is met with silence. Then, he hears a painfully familiar chuckle. “So it seems that I’ve been thwarted. It appears that flight remains my best method of escape, although it never hurts a thief to expand his pathways.”</p>
<p>Whatever you choose, you’ll still be caught.” Conan flips his watch lid off and raises his arm.</p>
<p>“Not today, detective. I just got my bike back – I’m making sure it gets out of this in one piece!” Kid crumples his faux cigarette and creates a small fire in his gloved palm. He blows it in Conan’s direction, who ducks out of the way. By the time he straightens up, an engine ripples through the air.</p>
<p>“You’re not getting away!” Conan activates his kick-enhancing shoes and releases a soccer ball from his belt. Narrowing his eyes, he kicks it toward the bike, straining to catch the moment of impact. Instead, he hears the engine continue on, gradually fading into the background. He scowls to himself. <em>You </em>won’t<em> escape me next time.</em></p><hr/>
<p>In the days following the heist, Conan finds himself back in Agasa’s garage to look for spare parts that the professor requires to complete his upgraded invention. He rummages through the boxes and piles the pieces together. As he’s about to head back, a familiar shape beneath a black cloth catches his attention.</p>
<p><em>Hey, hey, hey…</em>he chuckles to himself when he pushes it aside to blink at a black motorbike with a visible dent on its side. <em>Should I tell the professor about this…?</em></p>
<p>He ponders for a moment longer and throws the cloth back over. <em>Nah…not today. Besides, it could be anyone’s.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read the sun halo heist and screamed. also, we need more Agasa and Jii interactions. anyone with me?<br/>edit: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417658">the bar master</a> is the companion fic that can be read together with this one or separately.</p>
<p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>